The invention relates to an installation and a method for the bonding or entanglement of a web of fibre material with a nonwoven by means of water jets, having a first circulating belt, on which a web of fibre material can be deposited, and an apparatus for introducing a nonwoven into the installation, having a further downstream circulating belt on which the nonwoven and the web of fibre material can be bonded or entangled with one another by means of water jets.
It is known from EP 1929080 B1 to bond loose fibres with a nonwoven, in which the loose fibres are always supported and guided from beneath by a belt and at the same time are deposited on a nonwoven. This method and the associated installation are very complex because the belts must be guided absolutely in parallel over a relatively long portion. This is very complex to implement structurally because a constant tension is required between the belts and the two belts must have an identical speed at every point so as not to introduce uncontrolled distortions into the end product.